


Behind The Mask

by darknefarious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia knew, he was the only one who could see behind the Nation's façade of idiocy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost like a head-cannon. Well, I never thought of America as someone really stupid. Ah well. It's only my opinion.
> 
> *The story has nothing to do with current events.  
> **Wrote it as my stress reliever after my test.

United States of America.

Loud, obnoxious, idiotic, air headed nation. Or so they all thought. If only they knew the potential America’s dangerous mind possess. If they only knew the intelligence the blond hid from them.

Russia watched the young nation being crowded by his closer allies. America talked, joked and laughed with them. But he noticed something…Whenever they stepped forward towards him, the blond would step back. Ignorant allies, Russia thought. They don’t know who they were dealing with.

America took England’s jibes well, when he should actually be proud of the boy. America took every nation’s insults and complaints by simply laughing at them.

And watching America act like a fool, taking everything slapped at his face like he had no care… It was disgusting. After all, they did not know what he knew.

It was a surprise to Russia as well. He, himself, thought that the nation was JUST a young, hero obsessed idiot with an ego the size of the universe. A child given power, luck and military might. But he was mistaken. After they played their little game during the Cold War, America surprisingly kept up with him. And in the end, the blue-eyed nation had won. 

The boy was a tactician. 

They never saw America during the Cold War. They never saw the dark glint in his eyes, how malice crept in his smiles…

Russia, during the course of the maddening war, learned that behind the idiotic grin and the innocent blue eyes was a dark, intelligent, manipulative individual with a lofty ambition. America can be a threat when he wanted to. No… America already was a threat.

And Russia had to admit it to himself… He had become fascinated of America. Why does he need to hide the intelligence he possess and act like a fool? Why does he settle for idiotic ideas when he can come up with solutions that can perhaps solve the actual problem? How can he manage to ignore other’s insults, when sometimes it was evident he was being used as a scapegoat?

There were too many questions behind America. Russia smiled. Then again, he wasn’t in a hurry to find the answers. In the end, everyone will become one with him. And if he could manage to make America his… 

Well… the world should prepare for the worse. 

Russia knew what was behind the façade of idiocy


End file.
